


Waters come down

by smaragdbird



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You do realize that hell is about to break loose in there because people seem to be incapable of tying their shoelaces without asking you about your input first?' Derek asked John, who stood in the rain with his arms outstretched. It looked cute – in a rather childish way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waters come down

Outside it rained like someone up there had decided to dump the whole Pacific on them. HQ was buzzing with people since in this weather no one risked being outside. The view was simply too bad.

  
Savior of mankind or not, Derek would kill John if he didn't show up in the next ten seconds, because at least six people had already asked him where John was and did Derek look like he was Connor's watchdog?

  
Just because he was sleeping with him, it didn't mean that Derek knew Connor's whereabouts 24/7. And they wouldn't have this problem at all if Kyle, big gossip that he was, had just kept his mouth shut after he had barged into Derek's room and found John in his bed.

  
After he checked the infirmary ('No Kate, I don't know where he is, but when I find him I'll tell him that you want to see him' Derek had said as politely as possible. It was never a good idea to piss off the medics.), he went to check if he was right with his nagging suspicion where Connor, closet romantic that he was, was.

  
Really, Derek thought as he watched John from the door, if there were still any roses around he bet he would have found some on his pillow on February 14th.

  
'You do realize that hell is about to break loose in there because people seem to be incapable of tying their shoelaces without asking you about your input first?' Derek asked John, who stood in the rain with his arms outstretched. It looked cute – in a rather childish way.

  
 John turned to him, grinning quite pleased with himself as he said: 'It feels great. Did you ever dance with someone in the rain?'

  
'Sure, right after I danced with the devil in the pale moonlight.' Derek answered sarcastically and rewarded John with the same amused smirk Kyle got when he started another 'Me and John Connor in Centry' story.

  
 John stretched hand out towards him but Derek shook his head vehemently:  'No way in hell.'

  
John, however, simply ignored his protests, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the rain.

  
'Connor.' Derek whined but John ignored him as he placed Derek's hands on his hips and laced his own behind Derek's neck, before they began to sway to music only John could hear.

  
'I've told you that they want you inside?'

  
'Yes.'

  
'And that this is childish?'

  
'Yup.'

  
'And very dangerous?'

  
'Absolutely.'

  
'And the craziest thing you've ever done?' that made John frown:

  
'You said that stripping while singing 'Sexyback' off-keys on my 30th birthday was the craziest thing I've ever done.'

  
'You sang 'Just dance' and it was the craziest thing until now.' Connor didn't actually remember the last hours of his 30th birthday, Derek did. It was one of his funniest memories, the morning afterwards not so much.

  
'Did I mention that you're the worst closet romantic left in the world?'

  
'One or two times.'

  
'Good. Just so that we're clear.' Derek managed to say before John cut him off by kissing him. Derek liked kissing John. It always felt good, even when he was standing in the rain, getting soaked though and through to the bones.

  
'See guys? I told you so.' Kyle's voice floated thought the rain to his ear, sounding incredibly smug and pleased with himself.

  
Derek broke the kiss and asked: 'Is my brother standing behind us?'

  
John looked over Derek's shoulder and made a face like he was desperately trying not to laugh which he failed spectacularly by the way.

  
'Yes.'

  
'And who else?'

  
'Wisher, Marcus, Kate and Star.' Oh, great. His best friend, Kyle's best friend, Connor's best friend and Kyle's stray.

  
 'I'm blaming this all on you.' Derek threatened before he turned around: 'Hey, Kate, I found you Connor.' 

 

He and John came inside. Kate gave him a smile before she headed off to speak with John. Wisher gave him a thumbs up and a bright grin just like Star, while Marcus was too busy glaring at Kyle to notice Derek. He had probably just lost a bet against Kyle.

  
His little brother caught up with him a few meters down the hall.

  
'So, what did you bet with Marcus about?'

  
'He takes my week of kitchen duty. They all didn't want to believe me that you and John are together, well, except Kate but she needed to speak with him, so she came along.'

  
'How inconvenient for you.' Derek said sarcastically and laid his arm around Kyle's shoulders maybe a bit too heavy.

  
'I have a reputation to uphold. If I don't know who John is sleeping with, who else should? After all we escaped from Centry together…' Derek groaned.

 

 

Outside it rained like someone up there had decided to dump the whole Pacific on them. Sarah and Cameron were out and Derek sat on the edge of John's bed, staring out into the rain that was crashing against the window. John was lying behind him, tangled in the sheets.

  
'What are you thinking about?' John asked and rolled on his side to stretch his arm out and touch Derek's just above the tattoo he had around he elbow. John traced it carefully as he did so often when they were alone.

  
Derek turned his head to look at John. The boy's face was still flushed and Derek leaned down to kiss him. A decade from the man Derek knew as John Connor and some things never changed: he still liked kissing John. It still felt good, even now that they both what they really were to each other. Or maybe John had known it in the future, too and simply hadn't cared about it, like they didn't care about it now. John let go of Derek reluctantly as he pulled back. It was not that often that they had the house to themselves.  
Derek smiled at him:

  
'Did you ever dance with someone in the rain?'


End file.
